


I’ll be your soldier

by ShimizuBlack



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Coliseo, Dimension Travel, Dimensiones alternas, Dr Pepper, Español, F/F, F/M, Galaxia - Freeform, Gladiadores, Homovengers, Loki príncipe, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, No hay nada más genial que ver a Steve en taparrabos en el espacio, Otra dimensión más, Planeta Stark, Quickhawk, Spanish, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Thorki - Freeform, Tony príncipe, Universo, Viaje entre las dimensiones, espacio, scarlet vision - Freeform, universo alternativo, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimizuBlack/pseuds/ShimizuBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sientes la sensación de la sangre correr por tus venas, el sudor envolviendo tu cuerpo e incluso la mirada atenta de todos los espectadores. ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer para impresionar al hombre de tus sueños? Lo miras, en un apartado especial, observándote directamente a ti. Solo eres el gladiador de tu príncipe, aquel que robó tu corazón como tú robas la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambientación e historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la franquicia de comics Marvel. Así, como la interpretación de sus personalidades, astucias, poderes entre otra información que ha sido sacada tanto de los comics como de las películas oficiales producidas por Marvel Studios. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia. Sí fuese dueña de los personajes —cosa que no soy, por cierto—, sería rica, no tanto como Stark, pero tendría lo mío.
> 
> Título: I’ll be your soldier (Seré su soldado).
> 
> Parejas principales: Stony [Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark] — Thorki [Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson]
> 
> Parejas secundarias: Dr. Pepper [Robert Bruce Banner and Virginia “Pepper” Potts] — Winterwidow [James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes and Natasha Romanoff] — Quickhawk [Pietro Maximoff and Clinton Francis “Clint” Barton] — Scarlet Vision [Vision and Wanda Maximoff] — Spideypool [Wade Wilson and Peter Parker]
> 
> Anuncios:
> 
> —Hablan los personajes.
> 
> –Intervención de la escritora–
> 
> — _Hablan por teléfono, radio o a través de alguna tecnología que permita comunicación._
> 
> « Recuerdos de diálogos pasados o sueños/recuerdos de algún personaje »
> 
> » _Notas de cartas o a través de mensajes de texto_ «
> 
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —
> 
> Ranting: M. (recomendado para mayores de 18).
> 
> Género: Slash, con roces heterosexuales y lésbicos.
> 
> Summary: Sientes la sensación de la sangre correr por tus venas, el sudor envolviendo tu cuerpo e incluso la mirada atenta de todos los espectadores. ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer para impresionar al hombre de tus sueños? Lo miras, en un apartado especial, observándote directamente a ti. Solo eres el gladiador de tu príncipe, aquel que robó tu corazón como tú robas la vida.
> 
> Advertencias: Ubicado en un mundo totalmente alterno, no recuerdo exactamente lo que había visto que pensé: ¿qué tal sí hago esto? Me odio por eso, ¿saben? Dije que no escribiría más historias (largas) hasta que terminase las que tengo ¿cuántas son? Lo olvide, bueno, da igual. El punto es que mi cabeza no es nada más que un misterio —que hace lo que le da la gana—. La idea surgió del hecho de querer hacer a Tony hermano de Loki, ¿Quién nunca pensó emparejar a las divas del mundo de Marvel? Tenía esa pequeña espina de hacerlos vivir en Asgard, ambos príncipes del reino mientras que Steve como Thor eran soldados de Asgard, pero… había algo que no me gustaba, más bien no consideré la idea como perfecta, habían lagunas que no era capaz de aclarar por lo que la idea la abandone hasta hace poco en la cual pensé: Mejor hacer un planeta Stark y de allí plantear las vagas ideas que tengo. ¿Por qué Asgard? Mejor hacerles un planeta propio a estos dos príncipes. El prólogo será en sí la recolección de datos básicos que tendrá el planeta antes de leer el primer capítulo para que se hagan la idea de lo que vendrá (y no detenerme totalmente en la lectura para agregar datos demasiados detallados) debo dejar de fumar lo que me fumó antes de que estas ideas vuelvan a surgir a algo peor, de lo contrario… bueno, ¿qué más se van a esperar? Así soy yo. (Espero que sí se me ocurra otra cosa sea un oneshot), dejándolos así:
> 
> DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA
> 
> De lo contrario, Hulk aplasta.
> 
> [Universo Alternativo con roces de las películas de Marvel Studios]

 

 **P** RÓLOGO:

 **A** MBIENTACIÓN **E H** ISTORIA. 

 

Sh’Stoth es una de las razas más conocidas de todo el universo, son los genios de la tecnología; quienes han creado las armas más poderosas que todos los planetas con milenios tras sus espaldas han sido capaces de producir. Son tecnólogos, especialistas en producción, venta e incluso mejoramiento de armas y sobre todo han llevado en sus cuerpos el sello impreso de _guerreros_. La tecnología es su amiga, el ingenio su hermana mientras que la guerra su padre. Los Sh’Stoth viven en el gran planeta Stark, fundado por la mismísima familia milenios atrás después de La Gran Guerra (una que duró miles de años) que vivió en contra de Thanos. Los pocos sobrevivientes se trasladaron a la constelación F’tir al planeta que poseía el mismo nombre; estableciendo así una nueva sociedad en ese abandonado pero vivo planeta. Sin embargo, a través de los años en los que ellos volvían a crecer poco a poco los Sh’Stoth volvieron a ser atacados, esta vez, por el devorador de mundos: Galactus. El humanoide devoró el planeta dónde ellos habitaban, peo antes de todo el desastre, lograron activar la medida de emergencia escapando así con vida de lo que consideraron su hogar durante muchos siglos.

Horas después de la llegada de Galactus, observaron como el planeta se destruía delante de sus ojos; Los Stark, quienes habían comenzado a crear una sociedad civilizada, desechando a todas las tribus nómadas de su raza; argumentaron en el consejo de habitantes la idea de trasladarse a un planeta que en sí mismo no sea un planeta: crear un planeta capaz de trasladarse de un lado a otro como una mismísima nave espacial: _el futuro_ , lo llamaron. En la constelación F’kenn lograron tomar en su posesión un planeta abandonado, convirtiéndolo así en el planeta Stark (los Sh’Stoth condecoran las grandes ideas a sus creadores). Los primeros años de vida en el planeta fueron de arduo trabajo, dónde los Sh’Stoth comenzaron a trabajar en lo que le daría vida a todos ellos: _la tecnología más avanzada de todo el universo_ , gracias a la gran inteligencia, ingenio e incluso habilidades que poseían una familia de esa misma raza. 

El planeta Stark resultó poseer un hermoso firmamento de color azul violeta (que cubría absolutamente toda la esfera) en las noches se lograba observar una gran aurora boreal que envolvía a las estrellas del cielo; de hermosos colores que rozaban a lo violeta, fucsia con un magnifico azul y un amarillo verdoso que finalizaba sobre las grandes edificaciones. La atmosfera que rodeaba el planeta resulta parecida a la tierra, ligeramente modificada (de forma artificial) para que todas las razas del universo sean capaces de vivir en su interior. La gravedad de este planeta es quince veces mayor que la tierra (147, 105 m/s2) y su radio es cinco veces mayor que Neptuno (76. 495 millas).

Este planeta no pertenece a ningún sistema solar, él pertenece al universo así como toda esta gran composición de planetas, sistemas solares, galaxias le pertenecen a él. Es el universo en sí mismo en la forma de un gran planeta. No posee un gran astro que alimente su planeta, la luz es completamente artificial, no necesitan alimentarse del sol; después de crear una energía parecida al gran astro de nuestro sistema sola poseer uno se volvió un desperdicio. Aun así, gracias a la gravedad del planeta flotan siete satélites naturales (sin contar a varios satélites artificiales) cada luna es la representación de los anteriores reyes que el planeta ha tenido. Posee una gran variedad de flora y fauna que ha nacido gracias a la variedad de razas que vive en su interior. Tiene un total de diez continentes que son gobernados por la milicia del rey, principalmente en el continente principal quien tiene la capital de todo el planeta (y la capital del universo en sí). Al igual que el planeta tierra tiene zonas de grandes selvas tropicales, así, como zonas boscosas dónde las montañas sirven de entrenamiento para los guerreros de distintas razas. Los animales que habitaban con anterioridad al planeta, bestias desconocidas así como salvajes que amenazan constantemente a pequeños pueblos cerca de las selvas tropicales siempre han sido una exquisitez cuando la época de caza llega, muchas de estas criaturas son grandes guerreras domesticadas.

El planeta Stark es una gran nave espacial, moviéndose constantemente alrededor del universo; sin una galaxia — sistema solar fijo, como nómadas a través de los territorios. Casi nunca tienen una localización en especial, pueden durar meses terrestres cerca de un sistema solar mientras que al día siguiente simplemente ya no están. Los Sh’Stoth crearon un mecanismo de trasporte intergaláctico que le permite controlar todo lo que ocurre en la superficie, mientras trabajan desde la parte inferior del planeta trasladando el planeta de un lugar a otro. Carthern es la energía oscura que utilizan para su funcionamiento, con ayuda de las gemas del infinito quienes brotan una extraña energía de vitalidad le dan vida al mismísimo planeta. En otras palabras, ellos controlan la vida en sus manos. El planeta Stark posee cuatro gemas en su poder: _espacio_ , _realidad_ , _tiempo_ y _poder_.

Es un planeta comercial, tiene negocios con la mayoría de planetas existentes en muchas galaxias; así, como es el centro de mayor distribución de tecnología por todo el universo. Posee a los guerreros más grandes y ha acabado con grandes amenazas que han invadido la seguridad de planetas aliados (que pertenecen al círculo de La Gran Alianza). Dentro de los grandes continentes viven razas que han perdido su hogar o que se han trasladado al planeta para la supervivencia de estas. Aunque no solamente es comercial, es el mayor centro de turismo de toda la galaxia, grandes hoteles se localizan en la capital que es rodeada por una gran playa creada a través de los grandes minerales acuáticos que producen las gemas, muchas criaturas de otros planetas llegan a visitar constantemente la gran nave espacial.

El planeta Stark tiene un orden parlamentario, el cual está liderado por un gran grupo de socios de La Gran Alianza (planetas más importantes del universo) liderado por el _rey_ (Howard Anthony Walter Stark) de esta gran nave. Howard tiene la última palabra dentro de cada región del planeta, pero también, al ser miembro del grupo parlamentario fuera y dentro de sus grandes puertas de seguridad los demás miembros tienen la obligación de colaborar así como traer beneficios a su propio planeta.

EL GRUPO PARLAMENTARIO (de la sociedad Sh’Stoth):

  1. La alta cumbre de la élite, conformada por los más importantes miembros de la nobleza de todo el planeta (incluyendo a los herederos del trono).
  2. Los líderes militares y miembros de grandes cargos dentro de la milicia de cada líder.
  3. El gran consejo de científicos, conformado por investigadores centrales y tecnólogos principales de la sociedad.



Los grupos del parlamento están conformados por cancilleres de los planetas principales, estos ministros de asuntos exteriores (también llamados así) en su totalidad son príncipes u nobles de sus planetas madre, están a cargo de establecer decisiones que involucren a ambos mundos, tanto para la economía como para los demás asuntos. La mayoría de príncipes son entrenados dentro del propio parlamento para las decisiones del futuro en su próxima coronación, luego son reemplazados por los líderes militares de estos planetas hasta que nazca un heredero o este tenga la edad para la decisión definitiva.

JERARQUÍAS (estás están divididas como la nobleza de la época victoriana):

  1. Upper class: conformada por los aristócratas así como los nobles de familias adineradas y reconocidas o las familias que han vivido generaciones a través de los milenios: siendo las primeras en pertenecer al parlamento del planeta.
  2. Middle class: conformada por los militares, burgueses y científicos (investigadores y tecnólogos del planeta).
  3. Foreign class: conformada por habitantes extranjeros hacía el planeta, criaturas que han establecido sus razas y sociedades alrededor del gran ecosistema (fuera de la gran capital, pero también habitan muchos dentro de esta).
  4. Lower class: conformada por los demás miembros u habitantes de la sociedad, quienes poseen trabajos pequeños de negocios familiares, económicos e incluso políticos y sociales dentro del mismo planeta. Muchos de ellos son empleados de grandes casas de turismo como de centros de educación.
  5. Gladiator class: la última clase y la más baja del planeta. Esta clase está conformada por todos los prisioneros de guerra (esclavos) quienes han sido destinados a entretener al gran público en el gran coliseo del planeta. Existen muchos tipos de razas que pertenecen a esta clase, son los que no tienen nada sí las demás clases no quieren ofrecerles algo.



(La clase alta —upper class— está conformada por rangos; de menor a mayor están: rey, reina, príncipes, duques, marqueses, condes, vizcondes, barones, baronets y caballeros).

 

**RELIGIÓN**

Los Sh’Stoth han sido principalmente devotos a los dioses que han conformado desde tiempos remotos su sociedad (incluso cuando no tenían un planeta estable), politeístas desde milenios antiguos a su planeta. Se dice que cinco dioses principales protegieron a todos sus habitantes de la ira de Thanos, estos dioses en la actualidad son las grandes gemas del infinito las cuales se encuentran cuidando el planeta de todas las desgracias que ocurren alrededor del universo.

La historia comienza con los cinco dioses del infinito:

L’bem el dios del espacio.

C’jon el dios de la realidad.

B’bess el dios del tiempo.

Lither la diosa del poder.

Clerthoth la diosa de las almas.

C’jon y Clerthoth fueron los dioses con más poder en la antigüedad, padres de L’bem, B’bess y Lither, fueron Sh’Stoth en su tiempo, convirtiéndose en los guerreros más poderosos de la raza quienes se enfrentaron al poderoso dios Thanos para salvar a todos sus hermanos. Las creencias indican que la mayor de todos, la diosa Clerthoth convirtió a todos sus hijos al igual que a su esposo en piedras para salvarlos a todos de la ira de Thanos, enviándolos con sus amados hermanos. Pero el dios Thanos la transformó a ella también en piedra, robando y destruyendo su voluntad para que le obedeciera solo a él. Las gemas del infinito terminaron en manos de los nobles, otorgándole sus poderes a cada heredero de las cuatro familias importantes de esa época, después de tres milenios las gemas del infinito (conocidas así) estuvieron bajo protección de la familia Stark hasta la actualidad, que son la mayor fuente de energía y poder de todo el universo mostrado así en su planeta madre. Las gemas del infinito no solo representan el cuerpo de los dioses que protegen actualmente el planeta, sino, la confianza y la destreza que todavía tienen una batalla que luchar y ganar contra aquel que les arrebató a la madre de todos ellos. 

La creencia de todos los habitantes dicta un futuro creado por cada dios que conforma su sociedad, antes del nacimiento de la próxima criatura la madre Clerthoth quien su voluntad se encuentra dentro de las gemas del infinito de sus hijos y esposo le asigna una de las almas más poderosas del mundo astral para representar al próximo Sh’Stoth del universo. El dios C’jon es quien coloca su realidad (quien dicta su destino), B’bess le otorga un tiempo de vida mientras que Lither le brinda las habilidades que debe de pulir a lo largo de su existencia. Hasta que finalmente L’bem es quien le otorga la vida en el espacio para que nazca. Los antiguos sabios que ahora pertenecen a la rama de científicos teológicos aseguran que Thanos es quien finaliza la vida de cada Sh’Stoth, pero es una creencia que se ha ido acabando a través de los milenios, al final es C’jon quien da a fin sus destinos para que regresen al seno de su madre Clerthoth (a pesar de que la creencia que Thanos es capaz de comunicarse con las demás gemas del infinito para bañar la vida de cada Sh’Stoth de aquel planeta).

En todos los continentes existe un templo central el cual posee representaciones holográficas de cada gema del infinito siendo sostenidas por la representación humanoide de los cuerpos que los dioses tuvieron en vida e incluso en La Gran Catedral se encuentran gemas _falsas_ del infinito sosteniendo a esculturas bastante realistas de cada dios, las reales se encuentran en una zona de máxima seguridad en la parte inferior del planeta (dentro de la máquina que les permite trasladarse de un espacio del universo a otro). Al principio, solo los Sh’Stoth eran capaces de pertenecer a esta religión, pero con la llegada de otras razas se ha extendido la posibilidad de creer en los mismos dioses (con la ideología que Clerthoth es la diosa de las almas de todo el universo). Esta religión ha sido conocida como C’ller, en representación a los dioses que la conforman. Los altares de cada dios representan sus creencias y reciben ofrendas todo lo que dura un año dentro del planeta Stark, cada ciudadano es capaz de ofrecer lo que considera que el dios lo utilizara para su bien. Las ofrendas son llevadas hacía La Gran Catedral dónde son incineradas y el humo que baña todo el planeta es aquel que traerá las peticiones (estás son escritas comúnmente en hojas especiales otorgadas por los sabios que cuidan cada templo).

Se conocen muchas festividades dentro del planeta Stark, muchas de ellas no son celebradas en todos los continentes a excepción de la fiesta de celebración de victoria: REBUS (éxito en latín), que se celebra al inicio de cada año en el planeta. Una fiesta que trascurre en la primera semana del año dónde los días son dedicados a un dios en especial, mientras que los últimos días de esa semana (viernes/sábado) se dedican a entregar las ofrendas de todos los habitantes y miembros de esa religión, el humo que sale de La Gran Catedral aquel que es absorbido por la aurora boreal (en representación de las gemas) es aquella que cumplirá cada deseo.

 

 **CONTINENTES Y CIUDADES**.

Dentro del planeta Stark se localizan diez continentes, cada uno de ellos con una ciudad capital (central) que los representa y nombra. Los continentes son grandes, prósperos pero también poseen la misma costumbre de la capital del universo. Existen continentes áridos, continentes que viven bajo el agua así como aquellos que son 100% helados con un gran cambio drástico volviéndose desérticos, en los cuales criaturas de todo el universo (así como Sh’Stoth) viven. Los continentes son:

  * Arietis, el continente principal del planeta. Posee en sus tierras la Capital del planeta y universo. Es el centro de la economía centra, así, como la ciudad dónde los ciudadanos más reconocidos de todo el mundo habitan. Arietis se observa desde el gran Coliseo Espacia quien flota como un satélite artificial del mismísimo planeta, este satélite es el centro de las grandes Olimpiadas Galácticas, dónde los gladiadores se enfrentan. Arietis también posee en sus tierras la gran ciudad subterránea: Luthien, en la cual los esclavos/gladiadores viven gracias al dinero de sus patrocinadores (se conseguirá más información de esta ciudad en la sección de Olimpiadas Galácticas).
  * Axur es el continente con mayor cantidad de criaturas extranjeras de todo el planeta, es encargada de tener los mejores hoteles de todo el universo, así, como tener la segunda mayor influencia en economía después de Arietis. Es liderada por uno de los miembros principales de la milicia.
  * Shahar es un continente pequeño, quien posee entre sus tierras a los más antiguos Sh’Stoth, no muchos extranjeros llegan a este continente, sus costumbres son puras e incluso dentro de este la monarquía no funciona como en los demás continentes. Es dirigida por una mesa de ancianos, el rey en ocasiones visita los pueblos de este continente.
  * Anubis es un continente repleto de montañas heladas, paramos de nieve en las cuales está todo el tiempo cubierto de un gran manto puro todos los días del año, se rumorea que criaturas de nieve viven por estas zonas, pero también vida de otras criaturas que habitan cerca de la ciudad principal que está localizada en la cima de la montaña más alta de todo el planeta, para acceder a esta ciudad debe ser por el trasporte real, es imposible llegar caminando o en vehículos. El líder de esta ciudad es el _Coleccionista_.
  * Krabi es un continente de paramo desolado. No existe nada más que criaturas aterradoras que habitaban el planeta antes que los Sh’Stoth lo dominaran, bestias sin razonamiento ni lengua que se comportan como animales bestiales.
  * Ursae es el mayor continente de la milicia del planeta, la mayoría de criaturas de este continente pertenecen al planeta, criaturas aterradoras las cuales pueden devorarte en la noche sí te atreves a bajar la guardia. Muchos entrenamientos militares después de dos años en sus respectivos continentes son dentro de las instalaciones con máquinas de guerras vivas, sí sobrevives, felicidades, pasaste (los herederos reales deben de pasar las pruebas para ser considerados habitantes y dignos del trono). El líder de la milicia de la capital es quien dirige la gran unidad militar.
  * Ashvini es el continente que posee la mayor cantidad de agua de todo el planeta, su localización queda bajo esta misma, la mayoría de sus ciudades han sido construidas por aquellas criaturas que viven constantemente dentro del agua. Los demás han adaptado a través mascaras de oxigeno vidas que le permitan transformar el agua en vitaminas que son parecidas a las del aire en el planeta. Quien dirige este continente es una de las manos derechas del rey.
  * Galli es un continente de grandes desiertos, no existen muchas ciudades dentro de este, pero existe la gran ciudad Galli que es el epicentro del arte contemporáneo de todo el universo. Fuera de esta, se enfrentarían a grandes espejismos que engañarían al mejor de los guerreros. El líder de Galli es un viejo brujo que ha vivido durante milenios, rumores afirman que es él quien crea los espejismos en el desierto, fue el maestro de varios príncipes.
  * Dimste es uno de los últimos continentes, es el páramo de la muerte, el continente del infierno. Es dónde el gran mercado negro de todo el universo se localiza. Ladrones, extorsionistas, asesinos, criaturas que no siguen una ley en sí. Se rumorea que uno de los reyes Stark que amenazó con la seguridad de todo un pueblo controla toda esta zona, después de escapar de la cárcel se ha dedicado a dirigir un gran grupo de piratas espaciales (aunque son solo rumores).
  * Xu Xiu no es un continente en sí, es el hogar bajo tierra de los investigadores que se encargan a controlar todo el planeta con las gemas del infinito. Es la zona más segura de todo el planeta, nadie puede entrar sin autorización real pero así, nadie puede salir. Los que trabajan dentro vivirán allí hasta que mueran. Queda localizado bajo Ursae, la base militar de máxima seguridad. Nadie es capaz de entrar sin permiso con vida, así, como nadie es capaz de salir sin haber sido asesinado por considerarse un traidor.



 

**LAS OLIMPIADAS GALÁCTICAS.**

Las Olimpiadas Galácticas son la principal muestra de entretenimiento, no solo del planeta Stark, sino de todo el universo. Luthien (la ciudad subterránea) comenzó siendo una prisión intergaláctica para los criminales furtivos de los demás planetas, que amenazaban con su la vida de cada criatura viviente, para convertirse en el epicentro de la diversión de todo el universo. Luthien se encuentra localizada en el continente Arietis, con una gran barrera funcional entre grandes edificaciones que impide a los esclavos y gladiadores escapar de sus prisiones o liberar cualquier fuerza fuera de lo descomunal. Se ha vuelto una ciudad dónde estos viven gracias al dinero de sus patrocinadores. Las casas subterráneas pertenecientes a cada criatura son vigiladas constantemente y fuera de la ciudad se observa una zona de construcción dónde ellos mismos las fabrican cuando no son participes de las Olimpiadas.

Cada dos meses, en un periodo de una semana se celebra una olimpiada la cual participan un grupo de gladiadores escogidos por el público para enfrentarse en un grupo o individual a un montón de _juegos_ que son preparados por los integrantes del comité logístico de Las Olimpiadas Galácticas. El último día los mejores gladiadores o los principales miembros de esos equipos (dúos) se enfrentan a una batalla dónde se escoge al mejor de aquel mes. Al final del año se escoge entre los mejores de los meses anteriores para definir al mejor gladiador del universo. A este se le permite un día fuera de Luthien en una de las celebraciones anuales del planeta.

El lugar dónde se celebra Las Olimpiadas Galácticas es una nave espacial satelital localizada encima del continente Arietis con una radio de 1.079 millas llamada así El Gran Coliseo Espacial. Este gran satélite posee centros comerciales, hoteles, parqueaderos para las naves comerciales y élites, celdas para los gladiadores y el escenario más importante de todos: _¡el gran campo espacial!_ Dónde nuestros concursantes se enfrentan una vez cada dos meses durante el año.

Las Olimpiadas Galácticas tienen miembros de comités que representan económicamente a un grupo en específico de jugadores, estos proporcionan alimentos; así como vestimentas a nuestros prisioneros de guerra cuando se encuentran fuera de los juegos. Muchos de ellos ofrecen servicio a las casas dónde viven (agua, luz, gas) para su supervivencia, otros construyen gimnasios para que miembros de su congregación se ejerciten para la próxima batalla. Cada comité es dirigido por nobles (tanto de otros planetas como del propietario de este). Los gladiadores pueden ser comprados, sin embargo, muchos de ellos prefieren ser dejados en cautiverio para mayor entretenimiento dentro de las paredes del Gran Coliseo Espacial. Nuestros esclavos entrenan día a día en los gimnasios o en las arenas de entretenimiento para no morir en las batallas las cuales enfrentan, en estos entrenamientos pueden entrar miembros del comité para verlos practicar a través y gracias a la gran seguridad de todos los militares del planeta que trabajan entre las calles de Luthien llevando el orden y las costumbres del planeta en sí. Los comités se forman todos los días, muchos pueden dejar grupos de jugadores o tener más de uno dependiendo de lo mal que estos se enfrenten con otros en el mes decidido para la batalla. Los mejores gladiadores son populares en todo el planeta, se pueden encontrar tarjetas, vídeos, películas de cada juego y batalla representada por los gladiadores, los que son famosos y han sido reyes durante años seguidos o acercándose al puesto son entrevistados e incluso poseen revistas y artículos realmente extensos, a pesar de ser tratados como esclavos todo vale la pena cuando puedes lograr a ser la cara de todo el universo.

La mayoría de prisioneros han sido traídos sin haber cometido algún crimen contra su planeta, el universo o ser el terror entre los oscuros sectores de toda una galaxia, en pocas palabras, en contra de su voluntad. El mayor productor y socio de Las Olimpiadas Galácticas es Taneleer Tivan (más conocido como El Coleccionista) quien vende sus más extraños especímenes a su rey (y cuñado), para verlos participar en la gran arena del combate. Muchos de ellos son criaturas extremadamente peligrosas otros son tan débiles que funcionan como entretenimiento para todos los espectadores y ver lucir a sus gladiadores favoritos.

Las criaturas, seres que son gladiadores son retenidos por un collar de fibras de titanium, un extraño metal que fue encontrado en un planeta baldío muchos años atrás. Estos collares disminuyen considerablemente la fuerza de cada participante, solamente son liberados del control electromagnético que las torres le otorgan cuando están en los campos de entrenamiento (y dentro de los mismos combates). Los collares creados por los Sh’Stoth les proporcionan la comodidad de relajar sus músculos pero también de tener una corriente electromagnética que duerme todo el cuerpo sí estos llegan al perder el control (como intentar atacar las gradas o utilizar sus fuerzas para herir a los espectadores) los collares nunca han fallado a través de los años y el planeta (sus exploradores) siguen extrayendo el extraño metal de aquel planeta desierto y muerto.

Las Olimpiadas Galácticas son el mayor entretenimiento de todo el planeta y esto es capaz de quitarle el alma (y el orgullo) a todas las criaturas que caen dentro de la ciudad subterránea, lo último que verá, será la luz del día cuando sea trasportado a la Gran Arena de Batalla Intergaláctica: El Coliseo Espacial. 

 

 **NOBLEZA REAL** (Aristócratas)

  * **REY:** Howard Anthony Walter Stark.
  * **REINA:** María Collins Carbonell Tivan Stark.



**PRÍNCIPES:** Anthony Edward Stark y Loki Walter Stark (Mellizos)


	2. Arena, sudor y sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —. Permítanme presentarles al concursante, es una especie única —el silencio se hizo increíblemente aterrador—. ¡Traído desde la Tierra, un planeta extinto de nuestro basto universo! ¡Pero nuestro anfitrión no iba a dejar que eso le detuviese, ¿cierto?! Para vuestro placer –y el mío–, _un humano_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la franquicia de comics Marvel. Así, como la interpretación de sus personalidades, astucias, poderes entre otra información que ha sido sacada tanto de los comics como de las películas oficiales producidas por Marvel Studios. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia. Sí fuese dueña de los personajes —cosa que no soy, por cierto—, sería rica, no tanto como Stark, pero tendría lo mío.
> 
> Parejas principales: Stony [Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark] — Thorki [Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson]
> 
> Parejas secundarias: Dr. Pepper [Robert Bruce Banner and Virginia “Pepper” Potts] — Winterwidow [James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes and Natasha Romanoff] — Quickhawk [Pietro Maximoff and Clinton Francis “Clint” Barton] — Scarlet Vision [Vision and Wanda Maximoff] — Spideypool [Wade Wilson and Peter Parker]
> 
> Anuncios:
> 
> —Hablan los personajes.
> 
> –Intervención de la escritora–
> 
> — _Hablan por teléfono, radio o a través de alguna tecnología que permita comunicación._
> 
> « Recuerdos de diálogos pasados o sueños/recuerdos de algún personaje »
> 
> » _Notas de cartas o a través de mensajes de texto_ «
> 
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —
> 
> Advertencias: recuerda leer el prólogo (ambientación e historia) para conocer más a fondo detalles de esta historia.

**C** APÍTULO **I** :

 **ARENA, SUDOR Y SANGRE**.

 

 

Lo sintió en la piel cómo olas furiosas golpeando constantemente cada parte de su cuerpo, aullando como bestias en la noche dispuestas a arrancarle pedazo por pedazo toda su anatomía humana, rogaba porque el torturador _silencio_ se detuviera. Los gritos que escuchaba por parte de los espectadores habían cesado cuando la criatura delante de él no se movió más. Estaba viva, lo sabía, pero la batalla no había acabado como todos ellos querían que terminase. Él estaba vivo, de pie, en la gran arena de batalla, cubierto de sangre pero con una sonrisa de victoria sobre sus labios. Pero… ¿victoria de qué? ¿Sobre quién había ejercido su éxito rotundo? Escuchó a través de los altavoces que le llamaban: _Kwa-Kai_ el Rey de los **Baikonur**. Aun así, ¿qué carajo era un Baikonur? No tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mejor dicho: ¿Dónde demonios había llegado a parar?

El presentador pareció carraspear—. ¡Esto es toda una sorpresa! ¿Quién iba a pensar que el Rey Baikonur iba a perder un combate sobre la nueva adquisición de nuestro anfitrión? Personalmente… esperaba un plato de piel blanca servida en trocitos… ¡¿Ustedes no?! —Lo volvió a sentir en carne propia, como los gritos de los espectadores calaban profundamente contra su cuerpo—. Es una lástima, ¿cómo te llamas, muchacho?

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar—. Rogers…

— ¿Qué? No te escucho. ¿Los de tu raza hablan tan bajo? Qué desperdició —la risa volvió a escucharse en todo el estadio. Los dientes del hombre se apretaron contra ellos mismos en una gran fuerza, buscando retenerse entre ellos.

— ¡STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, SEÑOR! —Silencio, el locutor arregló las gafas que portaba acercándose un poco más al mencionado. El soldado estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás al verlo levitar acercándose a él.

—Nuestro campeón de esta noche: ¡EL ÚNICO HUMANO EN TODO EL UNIVERSO: STEVE ROGERS! —La mano del presentador tomó la blanca llena de sangre del hombre de cabellos rubios levantándola hacía el cielo en una señal de victoria. El público volvió a enloquecer—. Bienvenido al infierno, Humano.

— ¿Dónde estoy, Señor? —Preguntó, a pesar de la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo y la necesidad de encontrar respuestas, una sola sonrisa le fue enviada antes de comenzar a perder la conciencia.

—Lo dije: _in hell_.

 

**HACE DIECIOCHO HORAS**

_Dimensión Gamma, Localización: Avengers Tower, Manhattan; New York — Estados Unidos._

El saco que se deslizó sobre sus hombros fue suficiente para darle a entender que sería una noche larga: _constante y molesta_. Todos sus compañeros conocían perfectamente cuál era su opinión sobre las grandes celebraciones –fiestas, parrandas, etcétera, como quiera que le llamasen en su país–, definitivamente no había llegado de una época dónde pudiese soportarlas. No lo haría, no por el momento. Acomodó su corbata antes de mirarse por última vez al espejo, pensó que todo era por el bien de los Vengadores, por el bien del país que la celebración con los próximos patrocinadores como socios de lo que alguna vez fue S.H.I.E.L.D. pudiesen ayudar en su misión de salvar el mundo de los villanos. Eran superhéroes, pero no podrían costearse caros instrumentos solo con el dinero de su patrocinador principal: Iron Man. Frotó ambas manos intentando por todos los medios tranquilizarse, sopló entre ellas despidiéndose de una vez por todas del espejo del baño de invitados.

Huyó durante unos minutos, pero así como escapó, volvió a ser encontrado por sus compañeros—.  No parece que te estuvieses divirtiendo, Steve —la sonrisa de burla, como aquellos carnosos labios alargándose en una mueca divertida le dejaron en claro que se estaba riendo de él. Farfulló, como un niño pequeño en busca de una excusa absurda.

—Odio esto, lo sabes —Natasha Romanoff se levantó de hombros, entretenida al ver su extraña reacción sobre lo que estaban viviendo. Vestía un hermoso vestido de gala que cubría absolutamente su esbelta figura, deslizó su mano cerca del brazo del hombre de américa acercándose lo suficientemente a él para que todos en la sala se diesen cuenta de su _relación_.

—Piensa en esto como negocios del ejército, Steve —le repitió, endulzándole el oído—. Puedes encontrar a una linda pretendiente y olvidarte del viejo sujeto de hojalata —repitió al sentir la tensión que puso el Capitán ante la mirada atenta que tenía el Hombre de Hierro sobre ellos—. Acéptalo, Steve. No en esta dimensión —la pelirroja deslizó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del hombre de cabellos rubios volviendo a la fiesta—. Cuándo quieras bailar conmigo, me llamas.

—Lo haré —prometió, en un silencio que podría romper sí él quisiese sus propias palabras.

 

[—]

 

Enjuagó su garganta con una cerveza ofrecida por los meseros contratados para ese día. Apoyándose en el barandal del balcón observaba las luces de la ciudad cómo sí de hermosas estrellas se tratasen, por supuesto, no era capaz de observarlas gracias a la cantidad de luces que cubrían New York, pero algo era algo y él encontraba la belleza incluso en antiguas y destruidas ciudades. Volvió a suspirar, dejando que en cada exhalación de sufrimiento escapase la felicidad –la poca que todavía poseía–. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él, la tenacidad de querer acompañarlo o inmiscuirlo a las fiestas y lugares públicos parecía más bien una apuesta de cada uno de sus compañeros en su contra.

—Juró, que sí alguno de ustedes vienen a invitarme a la fiesta quintuplicaré su entrenamiento hasta que queden tan destruidos que pidan por más —habló con firmeza, los pasos se detuvieron en seco, escuchando una carcajada que erizaba su piel. Cuándo giró su rostro lo encontró bajo la luz artificial que iluminaba el balcón, detrás de aquellas perfectas gafas oscuras incluso de noche en un traje de gala que lucía simplemente increíble con él luciéndolo a Anthony Edward Stark quien alargó sobre sus labios sonrisa simplemente perfecta—. Tony.

—Supongo que tengo que reservar mi arsenal para otra ocasión, no quiero ganar una apuesta sí el Capitán quintuplica mis entrenamientos —se burló, acercándose hacía él—. ¿Qué es esa cara, Capi? Estaba seguro de que estaba al tanto de nuestra apuesta.

—Son despreciables —bufó.

—Eso es un halago, proviniendo de alguien que actúa como un niño en una reunión importante —se burló, estirando un poco su cuerpo con la ayuda de la baranda—. ¿Qué ocurre, Grandote? ¿Demasiado para ti?

—Esta es su vida, Tony. No la mía, nunca pensé que estaría en un edificio tan… —el castaño esperaba un insulto en contra de su torre, no se le haría raro que la hiciese—. Magníficamente… grande —soltó una gran carcajada, definitivamente ese tipo era demasiado anciano para su actualidad—. ¿Qué?

—Eso fue gracioso —se burló—. Prosigue.

—Cómo iba diciendo, grande, magnifica… las mujeres, los hombres. Nada de esto lo habría visto en mi época, ¿crees que estoy preparado para observar cada parte de mi pasado derrumbándose con el acercamiento del futuro a la vuelta de la esquina? Todavía no estoy preparado.

—Pero alguna vez lo vas a tener que estar, Rogers. No te puedes quedar todo el tiempo atrapado en el pasado, la tecnología evoluciona… ¿Quién dijo que los humanos no lo pueden hacer? Ludwig von Mises lo dijo alguna vez: " _en la vida todo está continuamente en evolución_ " —le mostró una sonrisa—. Vivir el futuro no te matará, Capi. Te matarás tú mismo sí sigues aferrándote a un tiempo muerto. Estás vivo, eso es lo que importa.

—Todos los que amé en mi tiempo ya no existen.

—Rogers, no eres el único que ha perdido personas a lo largo de su vida, viéndolas o no caer delante de nuestros ojos están muertas, no podemos hacer nada por ellas, ni por nosotros. ¿Crees que tú ex novia quisiera escucharte hablar así? Ve, diviértete, consíguete una chica con la que salir, folla con ella… ¿ _qué sé yo_? Sé alguien en la sociedad, sin olvidar quien eres —sacudió su mano de un lado a otro—. ¡No quiero dejar de reírme del viejo Capitán América! Nunca es malo evolucionar, ¿qué tal sí comenzamos agregando botas cohetes a tu traje, Capi?

—Regresa a la fiesta, Tony —el castaño se comenzó a reír entrando de regreso a la celebración. Le había subido el ánimo un poco –tan solo un poco–, pero era mucho mejor que estar allí lamentándose eternamente de lo que nunca perdió, porque nunca lo tuvo, no totalmente.

 

[—]

 

**HACE ONCE HORAS**

_Dimensión Gamma, Localización: Avengers Tower, Manhattan; New York — Estados Unidos._

 

La puerta se abrió segundos antes que el hombre lograra atravesar el rango de visión del sensor que le permitía detectar vida humana cerca de sus dominios. Anthony Stark ingresó con una taza de café entre sus manos, se había tomado cuatro aspirinas en la cocina y servido un café lo suficientemente cargado que le permitiese estar despierto en la reunión: _la maldita reunión urgente que su amigo y hermano de la ciencia solicitó a las seis de la mañana después de una fiesta_. **_¡Por el amor de la ciencia, Bruce! ¡Quiero dormir!_** Pero sus ruegos no dieron frutos cuando por el mismo amplificador la fuerte voz del Capitán América resonó:

« Tienen cinco minutos » Tony había llegado quince minutos después, ¿Quién le iba a reclamar algo? Sabía que cuándo lograra establecer contacto visual con los ojos del Capitán estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte. No le vería la cara, no en toda la mañana.

Bruce carraspeó—. Gracias por venir, Tony —el millonario levantó la taza de café evitando el contacto visual con el Líder de los Vengadores, se convenció que no era divertido ver las venas palpitando en la frente del rubio o el ceño fruncido que le indicaba que estaba enojado con él. ¡Pero cómo quería verlo! Pero no, esa vez lo soportaría todo por la salud de su mentalidad y su cuerpo. Sabría que podría darle un castigo que seguramente lo hiciese sufrir… _un maldito entrenamiento triple_ o no entrar al laboratorio en días. ¡DÍAS! Pero aun así, era simplemente hilarante verlo enojado, no muchas personas lo conseguían, él debía de considerarse suertudo.

—Puedes comenzar, Dr. Banner —Steve interrumpió cualquier charla u acción que sus compañeros fuesen a empezar o estaban realizando. Deslizó su mirada desde el semidiós asgardiano hasta la espía rusa quien guardaba el celular en su bolsillo—. El motivo de la reunión y por qué consideró que está era realmente urgente para llamarnos a todos a las seis de la mañana.

Tony se mordió la lengua, quería comentar algo pero sinceramente no quería ganarse la lengua del Capitán América—. El motivo es este, J.A.R.V.I.S. por favor.

La Inteligencia Artificial comenzó a mostrar dentro de la habitación varias pantallas holografías con datos incluidos en ellas, desde la parte trasera de sus asientos hasta dónde estaba de pie el doctor comenzando a leer un informe de lecturas erráticas que detectó en distintas partes del planeta. Los Vengadores observaban las pantallas holografías que estaban delante de ellos, estas reflejaban exactamente lo que había detrás. La única distinta era la que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del Doctor Banner, quien mostraba de forma errática localizaciones que se dispersaban extrañamente sobre el mapa.

—Rupturas del espacio —comenzó, sus dedos temblaron un poco cuando arregló sus gafas sobre sus ojos—. La radiación gamma comenzó a captar una lectura extraña cerca de varios puntos dónde estás pudieron haber sido liberadas de forma absurda o dónde científicos pudieron haber estado trabajando en ello. Lo más probable es que hubiera acelerado el flujo de partículas abriendo un portal que rompe la estabilidad de los átomos formando un portal dimensional.

—Doctor Banner, _hable en inglés_ ; por favor —pidió el Capitán ante tanta palabrería científica.

—Una ruptura de dimensiones, Capi; es una unión de varias sombras de un mismo planeta. Se dice que dentro del mismo mundo existen distintas rutas a elegir. Por ejemplo, tomar el café o dejarlo en la mesa mientras hablo con usted. Sí bebo el café seguramente esperaremos minutos para terminar de explicarle lo que le estoy diciendo… de lo contrario, como ahora, sí no lo bebo, ya habría entendido que es un mundo dimensional. Sí no estoy equivocado –jamás lo estoy–, existen distintas dimensiones dónde posiblemente alberguen personas como nosotros, con otras vidas, pasados en dónde personas que han muerto aquí dónde allá siquiera han desaparecido de nuestras vidas. Dónde pudimos habernos conocido o dónde pudimos haber muerto. ¿Correcto? —Banner afirmó, dándole la razón—. Bruce ha estado trabajando en un proyecto para comunicarnos a través de las dimensiones, pero fracasó… ¿Por qué ahora?

—Pude haberme olvidado de algo importante —intentó explicar la razón—. Pero sería extraño que lugares dónde una gran concentración de gamma esté reaccionando con las partículas atómicas del aire formando así rupturas.

— ¿Cómo podemos detectarlas? —Preguntó esta vez con la información mucho más clara en su cabeza, el Capitán América estaba interesado sobre aquel _mundo dimensional_.

—Las cosas han estado desapareciendo desde ayer, Capitán —prosiguió—. Natasha, ¿te importaría leer los documentos que tendí sobre la mesa antes de llegar? Siento la garganta seca.

La mujer aceptó con una sonrisa entre sus labios—. Desde la noche anterior (mañana en el otro hemisferio del mundo) muchos objetos, como monumentos e incluso personas y animales han estado desapareciendo sin dejar rastro de ellas. En Japón, el Castillo de Nijō, la isla Itsukushima, Ryōan-ji, como especies marítimas de gran tamaño en acuarios de todo el país. En Italia, el Coliseo de roma, la Torre de Pisa, el Palazzo Vecchio, e incluso el volcán de Etna con un gran grupo de excursionistas y turistas que iban a practicar esquí. Lo mismo en Francia, China, Corea, Rusia, Latinoamérica e incluso aquí en Estados Unidos. Han desaparecido sin dejar rastro… cómo si nunca hubiesen existido.

—Thor, ¿algo así ha ocurrido en tu mundo? —El rubio observó al Capitán, intentando recopilar información sobre alguien que pudiese hacer cosas así.

—No, nunca. Usualmente cuando esto ocurre pasa por rupturas espaciales, no dimensionales; que nos conectan a distintos planetas. En Asgard existen pasajes secretos sin pasar por el puente Bifrost, muchos de estos pasajes nos comunican al planeta de los Elfos Oscuros e incluso en ese planeta existía un pasaje para venir a la tierra. Posiblemente estos estén conectados con la ruptura dimensional…

—O la ruptura espacial se llenó tanto de energía gamma que provocó una conexión entre distintas dimensiones —llegó a la conclusión Tony terminando su taza de café—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Capi?

—Tú te quedarás aquí con el Doctor Banner buscando la forma de cerrar las rupturas dimensionales —ordenó levantándose de la mesa—. Nosotros iremos a los puntos de mayor concentración de esta energía para investigar. ¿Alguna objeción?

—No, ninguna —contestaron al unísono los demás miembros.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. haz un escaneó general de todo el globo terrestre, los lugares con mayor concentración de energía gamma sin contar al Doctor Banner —Bruce sonrió divertido—. Doctor Banner, ¿tenemos algunos trajes especiales para ello?

—Los tengo, Capitán —habló bastante tranquilo mientras rodeaba la mesa—. Uno para cada uno de los presentes, creo que Thor no lo necesita —el semidiós asgardiano se levantó de hombro—. Pero por si acaso, te daré uno.

 

[—]

 

—Capitán, he localizado cinco lugares con gran concentración de rayos gamma, la ruptura dimensional está concentrada en tres de ellos —J.A.R.V.I.S. interrumpió a los Vengadores, quienes probándose los trajes de protección gamma, dejaron de discutir con el Doctor Banner sobre lo feo que eran—. Irlanda, en las ciudades de Lisbum e Hillsborough.  Rumania, en la ciudad de Mangalia. Eslovaquia, en la ciudad de Modra y Transilvania en la ciudad Baciu.

—Perfecto, gracias J.A.R.V.I.S. —por la petición de Tony, la inteligencia artificial comenzó a recoger información sobre todas las ciudades y los puntos de referencia dónde podrían estar las bases (o los lugares) de gran concentración—. Yo iré a Irlanda —el Capitán miró a todos en la habitación—. Natasha, Rumania. Clint Eslovaquia mientras que Thor irá a Transilvania —los mencionados asintieron, el Capitán tomó su escudo con el traje gamma puesto intentando movilizarse mejor con este—. Recuerden que la misión requiere de recolectar información, no vayan a hacer algo imprudente —el líder de los Vengadores habló fuerte y claro, los demás asintieron, dándole la razón.

—Cap. ¿Y sí encontramos a agentes de Hydra o A.I.M.? —Clint, quien acomodaba sus flechas detrás de su traje dejó de estirarse practicando la movilidad con aquel estúpido protector.

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Avisa, sí necesitas refuerzos Thor será el primero en acudir; pero sí logramos encontrar a agentes dentro de las ciudades es principalmente porque ellos están detrás de todo esto, lo que significa: una batalla. No duden en luchar.

— ¡Sí!

—Natasha, sí tú los encuentras infíltrate en su base; necesito información de que es lo que están planeando —la mujer asintió, acomodando el casco sobre su cabeza.

—Por cierto, Bruce —la espía rusa llamó al doctor con un ligero toque de burla en su tonó de voz—. Estos trajes son asquerosos, debiste dejar que Tony los escogiera.

Bruce Banner rodó los ojos intentando ignorar por todos los medios las críticas de sus compañeros/amigos sobre el mal gusto de la moda que tenía.

—Incluso los de A.I.M. son más elegantes —se burló Tony ganándose un codazo por parte del portador de Hulk, quien aburrido caminó hasta su mesa de laboratorio—. Te tendré al tanto, Cap. No olvides llamarme cada cinco minutos.

—Es lo que debería decirte yo a ti, Tony —sonrió—. Avengers, ¡nos vamos! 

 

[—]

 

« Deslizó la cuchara dentro de su taza, meneándola un par de veces para dejar que el azúcar se disolviera en el líquido del café que se había servido esa mañana. La mayoría de los Vengadores disfrutaban de un café realmente fuerte, de un cacao sin un rastro de sabor artificial o este sin crema de leche o en forma de capuchino, muchas veces esa taza de café servía para mantenerlos a cada uno de ellos despiertos y él había aprendido a preparar la bebida energética que ellos tanto necesitaban. Pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, el azúcar era algo que disfrutaba saborear, el sabor de algo dulce deslizándose por su garganta así sea que disminuyese lo fuerte de su deliciosa bebida: _lo amaba_. Cuándo la cuchara terminó en el plato que cargaba su taza de café deslizó vagamente su mirada por el hombre que había entrado a la cocina en busca de su amante más preciado _el café cargado_.

—Buenos días —saludó, su tonó fue realmente apagado. Había estado trabajando toda la noche en su nuevo proyecto que olvidó completamente –cómo muchas noches ocurría–, dormir. El moreno se sirvió su café, saliendo por dónde había entrado después de escuchar la respuesta por parte de sus compañeros.

Steve volvió a concentrarse en su taza, queriendo beber el sorbo que había estado preparando solo para ese momento. Cuando sintió el líquido ya sobre su boca un comentario inapropiado le causó casi un paro cardiaco—. Capitán, observas al amigo Tony con anhelo —Steve casi se caía de la silla al escucharle, intentó carraspear, para regresar a la normalidad pero tener al asgardiano a su costado observándole con demasiada atención le había hecho perder el hilo de sus palabras.

— ¿Có-cómo? —Intentó preguntar, bastante preocupado por lo que pudo haber descubierto sin él haber abierto la boca. 

—Lo miras como sí yo estuviese viendo a mi hermano —el comentario se escapó sin querer de sus labios, aunque no pareció importarle realmente—. Tus ojos brillan con intensidad —señaló.

— ¿Tan obvio soy? —La pregunta quedó en el aire, bajó la taza de café a la mesa, parecía que la única presencia de Thor le hacía envolverse en una situación cómoda y reconfortante.

—Sí, lo eres —la respuesta de Bruce le hizo sobresaltar de nuevo—. ¿Sorpresa?

—Lo siento Doctor… yo… —Banner levantó su mano intentando que detuviese su disculpa. Que nadie sepa que él estuviese en alguna sala o escuchando conversaciones importantes le da un punto a su favor.

—Tranquilo, me siento mejor siendo invisible que todos tengan los ojos puestos sobre mí, eso es trabajo de Hulk —terminó de servir su tercera taza de café sentándose a un lado del Capitán—. Pero como íbamos hablando, sí, eres tan obvio —sonrió, al ver la vergüenza sobre las mejillas del hombre de America.

—Yo… lamento haberlos incomodado.

— ¿Por qué? —La pregunta que lanzó Thor le había dejado casi con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo qué por qué? Es decir…—. Amar a alguien no es malo, ¿o sí? —Thor miró a Bruce quien se levantó de hombros.

—Depende de cómo lo veas, mi amigo Thor. Nuestro planeta todavía no ha aceptado totalmente como una muestra de naturalidad el amor entre ambos seres del mismo género.

— ¿En serio? —Thor lucía tan sorprendido como su rostro se mostraba—. Eso es algo… natural en Asgard —prosiguió—, el género de una persona es solo un extra, cuando quieres a alguien o te enamoras de él es mucho más poderoso que otra cosa —prosiguió—. ¿No es lo mismo en la tierra?

Bruce volvió a negar—. Se da, pero los humanos no lo consideran como _amor_.

—Midgard es extraña —llegó a la conclusión el semidiós del trueno, sentándose al otro lado del Capitán—. Lo siento, Amigo Steve.

—Está bien —comentó con una sonrisa entre sus labios—. Observar es suficiente —musitó, bebiendo esta vez mucho más tranquilo el café que tenía entre sus manos—. Siento que si expreso lo que siento romperá la relación que a puños hemos tejido hasta el momento, Tony sentirá que es una traición… es mejor así.

— ¿Eso crees? —Bruce bebió el café hasta dejar la taza totalmente vacía—. Tony es un idiota, nunca se dará cuenta sí no se lo cuentas. ¿Crees que está bien ocultar lo que sientes solo para salvar una relación?  —El Doctor pensó que él era el peor para dar consejos, de hecho, ninguno de los presentes era el indicado para hacerlo. Thor estaba en una relación de amor-odio con Loki, él todavía no se había atrevido a declararse a Natasha a pesar de todos los intentos de ella por dejarle claro que quería tener una relación, huir era más fácil que aceptar la realidad –o pensar que estando con él la lastimaría profundamente– ¿Y Steve? No podría simplemente pedirle un consejo al hombre del cual estaba enamorado (quien actualmente salía con su secretaria, mejor amiga e incluso la CEO de su empresa) Y Clint, no, él no era una opción viable. La última vez que le pidió un consejo le regaló una gran caja de condones.

— ¿Doctor Banner?

—A veces es bueno decir lo que piensas, sólo no lo digas con sequedad. Dilo… cuando creas que está bien hacerlo —sonrió, dándole un par de veces palmadas en su espalda—. Tendremos toda una vida por delante, después de todo, estamos ligados a los Vengadores.

—Gracias —sonrió, sintió que un peso desaparecía de su espalda, cómo sí hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien era suficiente para expresarlos. »

 

[—]

 

**HACE OCHO HORAS**

_Dimensión Gamma, Localización: Desconocida, volando sobre el Océano Atlántico._

— ¿Estás listo, Clint? —La pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa cuándo sus ojos chocaron contra los azules del Capitán, una sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios. Había estado arreglando las botas del traje durante un buen rato, como si estuviese personalizando en un traje contra radiaciones gammas su manía de alistarse los zapatos antes de partir a una misión. Envolvió sus manos sobre su rostro, se había quitado el casco protector para respirar un poco de oxigeno antes de envolverse nuevamente en ese apestoso traje.

— ¿Quiere la verdad, Capi? —Le preguntó elevando una ceja—. Nunca estoy preparado para las misiones, listo es una palabra demasiado fuerte; pero… es divertido. Al menos, sí a Thor le cae radiación gamma, será entretenido verlo convertido en un Hulk rubio para entretener mi aburrida vida.

—Eso no es gracioso, Soldado —Clint sonrió al ver la expresión del Capitán—. Tampoco como broma.

—Capitán, necesita relajarse un poco más. Tome el consejo de Tony —Steve se tensó un poco al escuchar el nombre del Hombre de Hierro—. Disfrute un poco de la vida, en nuestro trabajo solo basta un minuto para que esta termine y nunca de forma natural —se levantó, golpeando un par de veces el hombro del sujeto—. Le llevaré la próxima vez a una noche de putas —sonrió con burla.

—Agente Barton, ya sé sobre la apuesta. No crea que caeré tan fácilmente —Clint chasqueó la lengua despidiéndose de él moviendo la mano de un lado a otro en el aire. Se podría deducir a simple vista que quien había abierto la boca había sido el mismísimo sujeto que aposto con todos ellos, aunque él también hubiese perdido. 

—Una vez no le matará —dejó aquella respuesta al aire. Era cierto, una vez, no le mataría.

 

[—]

 

**HACE SIETE HORAS**

_Dimensión Gamma, Localización: Bosques, Lisbum — Irlanda._

 

Se lograba visualizar el gran bosque fuera de la ciudad, los animales que corrían entre los árboles alimentándose de la hierba y flores que crecían a los alrededores o de las frutas que caían de la cima de estos hasta golpear el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. El avión poco a poco fue acercándose a la carretera abriendo la parte trasera de este, permitiendo que se observase al Capitán América encima de su Harley Davidson, el sonido del motor se mezclaba con el de la nave que apuntaba en dirección contraria al lugar dónde el rubio iba a dirigirse.

— _J.A.R.V.I.S. quiero a todos en la misma sincronización_ —la inteligencia artificial le contestó directamente al micrófono—. _¿Todos me escuchan?_ —Recibió una afirmación de todos los Vengadores y un monosílabo por parte del Hombre de Hierro—. _¿Estás comiendo, Tony?_

Del otro lado se escuchó un largo silencio—. _¿Quién cocino cheesecake?_ _Estaba delicioso._

— _¡Hey, eso era mío! ¡Lo compre en Starbucks!_ —La voz de Clint no se hizo esperar. Steven rodó los ojos y antes de que comience la discusión de la pertenencia del postre habló.

— _Me da igual, eso lo arreglan después_ —ordenó, acelerando la motocicleta—. _Natasha, dame la señal._

— _Me estoy posicionando, Capitán_ —la mujer controlaba el mando de la nave posicionándose cerca de la carretera—. _En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… ¡Listo!_  

Cuándo la motocicleta cayó en la carretera lo único que se escuchó fue el rugido del motor alejándose del avión. Las puertas de este comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco mientras tomaba vuelo en dirección a Eslovaquia. Thor confirmó la llegada a Transilvania después de haberse perdido entre los países durante quince minutos a través de la radio. Mientras el Capitán América se desviaba en dirección fuera de la ciudad dónde J.A.R.V.I.S. le había dado las coordenadas exactas dónde la ruptura estaba efectuándose.

— _Doctor Banner, quiero el informe de objetos desaparecidos en las últimas horas_ —habló a través de la radio, introduciéndose en una de las carreteras que daban hacía los bosques de la ciudad.

— _Mitad de la Muralla China, Capitán. También hay rumores de un grupo de excursionistas que estaban cerca del Monte Everest_ —confirmó, observando los noticieros mundiales.

— _Iron Man, informe._

— _Esto es extraño_ —comentó, Steve levantó las cejas con sorpresa ante la respuesta que el Hombre de Hierro le dedicó—. _Hay un cambio en las ondas gamma, la concentración comenzó a involucrar a Transilvania y a Irlanda. Rumania y Eslovaquia comenzó a disminuir con intensidad… ¿Dónde estás, Steve?_

— _En las coordenadas que J.A.R.V.I.S. me confirmó_ —contestó de inmediato. Un silencio se hizo presente entre todos los Vengadores.

— _Regresa a la torre, Steve. Nos reuniremos para investigar esto_ —más que una sugerencia fue una orden del Hombre de Hierro.

— _Tony, no podremos regresar. Ya estamos aquí, llegaré al final de todo este asunto._

— _Steve, sí eres tragado por esa ruptura dimensional no sabremos a dónde te irás. Regresa a la base, aquí hablaremos sobre el asunto_ —volvió a ordenar a través de la radio—. _La concentración de Transilvania está disminuyendo. Las ondas están en Alemania, China y Francia. ¡Regresa, Steve! Las ondas están trasladándose de un lugar a otro, no se quedaran en Irlanda durante mucho tiempo…_

— _Steve, Tony. La Torre Eiffel acaba de desaparecer… había un total de cuatrocientas personas dentro de ella…_ —la voz del Doctor se cortó, los Vengadores supieron que había guardado silencio—. _Desapareció una isla de Alemania, una isla completa._

— _La concentración de gamma ha desaparecido de Irlanda, Steve_ —avisó esta vez mucho más tranquilo Tony—. _Regresa a la torre, debemos de averiguar primero que está ocurriendo. Thor irá a Francia…_ —silencio—. _¿Capitán?_

La falta de ruido del otro lado del auricular alarmó a los Vengadores—. _J.A.R.V.I.S._ —Natasha fue la primera en salir de la preocupación—. _Localiza al Capitán América_.

— _Lo siento, Mrs. Romanoff. No tengo señales del Capitán América_ —confirmó—, _detecto la motocicleta del Capitán estacionada delante de una cabaña en los bosques de Lisbum, no tengo la señal del Capitán dentro de esta._

— _J.A.R.V.I.S. rompe la energía magnética que posiblemente cubra la cabaña, quiero saber que se esconde allí dentro_ —ordenó Iron Man.

— _Sr. La cabaña no está cubierta por energía electromagnética o en una barrera eléctrica que me impida colocarme en contacto con lo que hay dentro. No hay nada._

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_ —Los Vengadores sintieron en la sangre el rugido del Hombre de Hierro.

— _El Capitán América desapareció, junto a las partículas de radiación gamma de todo el mundo, Sr._ —J.A.R.V.I.S. sonaba tan preocupado como su dueño.

— _¿Tony, qué está ocurriendo?_ —Natasha puso en marcha el avión en dirección a Irlanda de nuevo.

— _No hay ruptura, no hay nada… todas las puertas dimensionales que causaban estragos en el mundo no están. Desaparecieron, no quedo nada más que los lugares vacíos; no hay concentración alta de energía de gamma, ni siquiera de energía mínima u algo…_ —sus dedos temblaron sobre el teclado que tenía delante de él—. _Lo que sea que desapareció todo… estaba buscando a Steve…_

— _¡Encontré la cabaña!_ —Thor, haciéndole caso omiso a la orden que había dado el Hombre de Hierro se adentró a la cabaña, observando a todas partes el oscuro lugar—. _No hay nadie_ —confirmó, lo que J.A.R.V.I.S. había dicho—. _El amigo Steve… no está._

Los Vengadores se sumergieron en un largo silencio—. _El escudo, ¿está con él?_ —Thor negó, Steve desapareció, vestido del Capitán América.

— _No, pero su radio está aquí_ —Thor se agachó, tomando el aparato entre sus dedos—. _Es lo único que he encontrado de él._

 

[—]

 

**HACE DOCE MINUTOS**

_Dimensión Gamma, Localización: Cabaña dentro del bosque, Lisbum — Irlanda._

 

Las voces de los Vengadores resonaban en su oído. Cada paso que daba dentro de la cabaña le hacía entender que era una trampa o algo realmente malo estaba ocurriendo. Tragó seco, dirigiendo una mirada hacía un costado dónde no encontró nada más que puertas cerradas con seguro. Sus pasos dentro de la sucia edificación eran marcados cada vez que sus botas hacían crujir la madera bajo sus pies. Se detuvo a mitad de la sala al observar una figura sentada delante de un sofá de color carmín que parecía levitar en medio de la cabaña.

— ¿Quién eres? —La voz no parecía escucharse más allá, sus compañeros poco a poco fueron apagándose hasta que el dispositivo no emitió más sonido alguno.

—Steven Grant Rogers —el hombre delante de él parecía revisar con seguridad la libreta que tenía entre sus manos—. Capitán América, humano. ¿Treinta y tres años? —La risa que fluyó de sus labios le erizó la piel al americano—. Solo estoy confirmando, ¿te gustaría contestar a medida que voy diciendo tus datos? —El hombre frunció el ceño—. Por favor —pidió—, escuche que eres realmente amable, ¿es mucho pedir que contestes a mis preguntas con cordialidad? —Su rostro no expreso confianza alguna, pero el sujeto prosiguió—. Muchas gracias —sonrió—. Tú nombre es Steven Grant Rogers, tus amigos te llaman Steve —instintivamente asintió—. Tenías treinta años antes de ser congelado, ahora tienes treinta y tres; han pasado tres años desde que fuiste descongelado. Lastimosamente no te has aprendido a adaptar a la sociedad que mala suerte —su voz sonaba tan burlona, arrogante—. Tú alter ego es ser el Capitán América. Un hombre en busca de la paz… me gusta. Humano, de esos no se ven tanto —Steve frunció el ceño cómo sí estuviese haciéndole una broma—. Bien, vendrás conmigo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Sí, vendrás conmigo —sonrió, levantándose de la silla. Su cuerpo bajo hasta el suelo, levitaba encima de este, evitando que las botas que portaba tocasen totalmente el sucio piso—. No me gustan las batallas —prosiguió, al ver al Capitán poniéndose en posición—. Pero creo que a dónde te diriges necesitaras ese escudo —sonrió tronando sus dedos.

 **¡¿QUÉ?!** —Steve no se podía mover, un manto de color violeta estaba cubriendo completamente su cuerpo, intentó acomodar sus músculos, sentir sus brazos o piernas, pero lo único que podría apreciar era como el sujeto se acercaba cada vez más a él ayudándole a acomodarse con ligeros movimientos con sus manos.

— ¿Ves? Soy todo un caballero —sonrió, deslizando uno de sus dedos sobre el rostro del rubio—. Eres perfectamente lo que estaba buscando, ¿qué dices: Steve Rogers? ¿Vas a morir o vivir? —Tomó el auricular del rubio dejándolo caer al suelo con una sonrisa entre sus labios—. El juego comienza.

 

[—]

 

**HACE TRES HORAS**

_Dimensión Alpha, Localización: Celdas, El Gran Coliseo Espacial; Arietis — Planeta Stark._

 

 **¿Qué?** —El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza contrastó con los sonidos variados que se escuchaban sobre él o más bien sobre lo que estaba encima de él—. **¿Dónde estoy?** —La humedad, así como los gritos que resonaban constantemente contra su cabeza le había hecho perder la razón, enfocándose solamente en la sensación activa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba mareado, intentó visualizar el lugar dónde se encontraba a pesar de la tenue oscuridad que cubría lo que parecía un calabozo. Sus ojos no eran capaces de observar más allá de la punta de su nariz y todo gracias a la luz que se colaba entre algunos agujeros del techo. Intentó mover sus muñecas, escuchando como un par de cadenas chocaban entre sí, ejerció un poco más de fuerza –cosa que era inevitable– pero tampoco funcionó, no parecía tener la misma de siempre… cómo sí hubiese vuelto a sus días de recluta sin el suero de _súpersoldado_. 

Las cadenas volvieron a sonar, él no era el tipo de hombres que se rendía fácilmente… mucho menos al no saber totalmente dónde se encontraba. ¿Cómo estaban los demás Vengadores? ¿Qué había ocurrido con la abertura de las dimensiones? ¿Quién fue el _hijo de puta_ que le había traído hasta esa situación? Incluso él, en ocasiones, se le escapaban las malas palabras; no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en corregir su propio lenguaje cuándo una risita se escuchó cerca de dónde él estaba.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó al aire, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—No vas a quitarla, novato… aunque lo intentes día y noche las cadenas no van a ceder —la voz se escuchaba degastada, no parecía que hubiese comido en meses. Intentó enfocar a la _persona_ que le estaba hablando, pero era imposible, no la veía.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —La risa se volvió a escuchar, seca, sin ánimos—. Tú lo sabes, no es así. Dime…

—Arietis —contestó con simpleza—. Pero no estás de visita, Amigo. Eres uno más entre tantos esclavos que servirá de distracción a ese montón de criaturas ricas… esos hijos de puta… —susurró, el Capitán escuchó las cadenas del sujeto golpeándose, pero no parecía intentar escapar, estaba acomodándose con mayor libertad sobre el suelo dónde estaban sentados—. ¿De dónde vienes, Novato?

—América —contestó, la persona con la que estaba hablando no pareció entender el asunto. ¿Estaba en algún pueblo de la civilización perdida? —. Estados Unidos —se corrigió—, ¿sabes dónde es?

—Ni puta idea —contestó—. Yo era de I'Heve. Un hermoso planeta con grandes montañas, tenía familia… amigos, ahora no tengo nada más que unas cadenas y seguramente la vida contada cuando atraviese esas puertas. 

— ¿Planeta?

La ahora criatura en su cabeza comenzó a tener forma, Steven no pudo evitar entrecerrar un poco su mirada cuando las grandes puertas del lugar se abrieron, revelándole así que no estaba solo con esa persona de I’Heve. Habían más, criaturas con forma de rocas, personas con rasgos realmente distintos, otros con formas de animales e incluso habían criaturas viscosas que se aferraban a la pared intentando huir de las personas que habían entrado. El Capitán América giró su mirada observando con quien había estado hablando durante todo ese tiempo, **un árbol** —pensó. De grandes ramas que se movían entre las cadenas sin poder soltarlas.

¿Dónde estaba?

—Llévate a esos tres —el sujeto de mayor rango ordenó, dedicándole una mirada a Steve durante unos largos minutos—. El novato ha despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes, amigo? —Humedeció sus labios, estos temblaron al ver los ojos profundos del soldado.

—Bien, Señor —contestó con educación, el soldado parecía reírse ante la voz temblorosa que escapó de la garganta del Capitán.

— ¿Asustado? No tienes de que preocuparte, sí tienes suerte tú muerte será rápida —tres criaturas comenzaron a salir en fila sin resistirse, dos de ellas estaban llorando mientras la primera parecía observar un punto en la nada, cómo sí hubiese perdido toda la necesidad de vivir. El soldado por última vez le entregó una mirada al americano antes de cerrar las puertas.

—Kwa-Kai… —volvió a comenzar la criatura—, es el elegido para enfrentarse con nosotros —parecía reír en la oscuridad—. Seremos devorado uno tras otro por la bestia —cerró los labios, volviéndolos a abrir—. Por tu forma de hablar… puedo suponer que eres un soldado.

—Así es —contestó, intentaba visualizar un escenario de todo lo que había logrado obtener hasta el momento. Criaturas diferentes, soldados con trajes elegantes, una gran muchedumbre encima de ellos, personas que no son totalmente personas. Él no estaba en la tierra, Steve no era lo suficientemente estúpido para no darse cuenta de su situación. Probablemente… ni siquiera estaba en su propia dimensión—. Fui un soldado —contestó—, antes de venir aquí era el líder de un grupo de… —intentó buscar las palabras para describir a los Vengadores—. ¿Salvadores de la justicia?

Y las risas no tardaron en llegar, esta vez no solamente era del hombre de I’Heve—. Eres gracioso, Hombre de América —pronunció la criatura antes de cerrar sus ojos en aquella oscuridad—. Mi nombre es…  —los gritos se hicieron bullosos, dolorosos. Los halagos, los gritos de los espectadores porque devorasen a las presas se hicieron incesantes. Las criaturas dentro de la gran celda dónde él se encontraba se iban encogiendo hasta no ser nada más que niños miedosos a punto de ser asesinados—. No tiene importancia… nadie volverá a mencionarlo jamás.

—Yo lo haré —la criatura miró al soldado—. Mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers —comentó al aire, como si estuviese hablando para sí mismo—. Y no me importa que esté detrás de estas puertas, que tan poderoso sea o que tan peligroso pueda resultar… puedo estar todo el día luchando contra él sin rendirme —sonrió, sentía la mirada de todas las criaturas encima de él.

—Eres un idiota, Steven Grant Rogers —la risa de varios esclavos se volvieron a escuchar—. ¿Es algún defecto de tu raza?

—Mi raza tiene muchos defectos… —afirmó, era cierto que la humanidad carecía de más defectos que virtudes; pero de algo estaba seguro—. A pesar de estos defectos… —apretó suavemente sus labios—. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

— ¿Esperanza, eh? —El árbol volvió a reír—. Mi hija me llamaba Hope —susurró, cerrando suavemente sus ojos—, supongo que podré colocar algo de mi parte por ti, Steven Grant Rogers.

—Steve —una ceja fue levantada por el hombre árbol—. Mis amigos me llaman, Steve.

 

[—]

 

**HACE UNA HORA**

 

Las puertas no volvieron a abrirse más, él era el único en respirar aquel putrefacto aire que se acumulaba después de estar mucho tiempo en la superficie. La humedad como las gotas de agua que caían desde la superficie le hacía entender lo solo que se encontraba. Humedecía sus labios cada cierto tiempo, escuchando los gritos de los fanáticos, las criaturas que se acumulaban cerca de las celdas carcajeándose de lo divertido que será el escenario final. No volvió a saber más de Hope, de los otros reclusos con los cuales conversó en las últimas horas atrás. Lo único que sabía es que habían muerto. Pero habían luchado hasta el final, lo último que perdieron fueron la esperanza, pero él… ¿en serio los ánimo para que muriesen en los brazos de lo que sea a lo que se enfrentaron? Era gracioso, lo suficiente.

El sonido de las cadenas abriéndose le dio la señal para alejarlas de sus manos con fuerza, escuchó como las puertas superiores crujían poco a poco hasta dejar caer un objeto delante de su cuerpo. Era su escudo, ese objeto con franjas rojas, blancas y el círculo azul cargando la estrella de la libertad en su centro. Lo tomó, envolviendo su mano derecha en este después de levantarse del suelo intentando alcanzar hasta dónde el techo llegaba. Estaba lejos, de eso estaba seguro. Las puertas delante de él comenzaron a abrirse, cegándole por minutos de la gran luz que se colaba entre ella. Una luz artificial, no sentía el sol que bañaba sus cuerpos todos los días en la tierra, sentía como la gravedad era mucho más pesada que en su planeta y el oxígeno que respiraba extrañamente se sentía más liviano… ¿confrontable era la palabra? Sus piernas se movieron, débiles pero firmes en todo el camino hasta que logró observar como un conjunto de gradas envolvían lo que parecía un estadio. Se tropezó, casi cayendo al suelo cuando el cuerpo de una de las criaturas que habían conversado con él minutos atrás estaba casi muerto en el suelo, se movía, quejándose de lo doloroso que se sentía, quería morir ya, irse y reunirse con su familia.

—Steve… —musitó, sujetando el pantalón del soldado durante un segundo que el Capitán sintió su corazón encogerse—. Por favor… acaba con mi vida —temblaba, hablándole al hombre quien entrecerró suavemente sus ojos.

—Yo…

— ¡SEÑORES, SEÑORAS, SEÑORITAS Y SEÑORITOS! ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN PASÁNDOLA EN EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DE LAS OLIMPIADAS GALÁCTICAS?! —El grito del presentador cortó cualquier conversación que el rubio pudiese emplear con aquella criatura que estaba cerca de sus pies. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacía una caseta que parecía una especie de trono dónde el hombre hablaba al aire escuchándose en todo el lugar—. NO ME OLVIDO DE USTEDES, MI REY. LA PREGUNTA ES MUCHO MÁS ELEVADA CUANDO DE JERARQUÍA SE TRATA —la risa no tardó en llegar—. ¿CÓMO ESTÁ, SU MAJESTAD? ¿LE HA GUSTADO LO QUE HA OBSERVADO? —Steve no sabía dónde se encontraba ese hombre al cuál se referían como rey, pero el abucheo de todo el público le dio a entender que ese hombre no había disfrutado de la masacre. ¡¿Y quién en su sano juicio lo haría?!

—Steve… —entre gritos y abucheos logró escuchar la voz de la criatura debajo de él—. Cuidado.

El Capitán América no reaccionó a tiempo, después de sentir el golpe contra sus costillas fue que abrió sus ojos con fuerza antes de salir volando directamente hacía las paredes del extraño coliseo. El escudo que servía para protegerle guindaba a un costado de su mano derecha, lo apretó con fuerza cuándo al levantar la mirada _lo que sea_ que le hubiese golpeado había asesinado a quien estaba hablando con él. Su cabeza contra el suelo sin vida, sin forma. Y aquello que estaba pisándole medía más de tres metros de alto con una extraña piel llena de escamas verdes.

—Tranquilo, Kwa-Kai. No te enojes porque su majestad no haya disfrutado de la masacre. Tú entretienes a todos pero al parecer tus juguetes son débiles que no resisten un golpe de tu parte —Steve escupió sangre, sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor. Colocó su puño contra el suelo levantándose con ayuda del peso de sus propias piernas—. Pero al parecer nuestro último amigo es mucho más resistente que los demás —las risas volvieron a escucharse, los gritos de muerte, asesinato que le eran dedicados y la sonrisa de la criatura delante de él le heló la sangre. Relamió sus labios—. Permítanme presentarles al concursante, es una especie única —el silencio se hizo increíblemente aterrador—.  ¡Traído desde la Tierra, un planeta extinto de nuestro basto universo! ¡Pero nuestro anfitrión no iba a dejar que eso le detuviese, ¿cierto?! Para vuestro placer –y el mío–, un _humano_.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar: « ¿Humano? Debe estar bromeando » « ¿Viajo a otras dimensiones para traer a una raza tan débil? » « Pobrecito, será comido por Kwa-Kai » « Te apuesto a que morirá en los próximos segundos… » Steve escuchaba cada uno de los susurros, de las risas, de las apuestas de todas las criaturas que se encontraban rodeando la arena de combate. Inhaló el aire suficiente cuando observó a la criatura moviéndose en su dirección. Las palabras del presentador le había subido totalmente el ego dejándole a él por los suelos.

— ¡Y PARA NO HACER ESPERAR MÁS A NUESTRO REY! Kwa-Kai, es todo tuyo.

Steve reaccionó a tiempo, moviéndose hacía la izquierda cuando observó como el cuerpo de la criatura se movía rápidamente en dirección a él. No solamente era grande, parecía pesada y con todo eso era increíblemente rápida. Debían de estar jugándole una broma, _esa cosa en serio le iba a matar_. Los gritos de los espectadores se volvieron abucheos, observó cómo criaturas altas, de colores, formas se movían en el escenario gritando el nombre de su enemigo como si fuese la exhibición de los gladiadores de la vieja escuela en la tierra. Estiró su mano hacía adelante protegiéndose con el escudo, el gran puño del Baikonur golpeó con fuerza el objeto de titanium. Un rugido se escuchó en todo el estadio y pasos hacia atrás lamentándose.

 **¿Hm?** —Steve levantó su mirada al darse cuenta de las escamas de la criatura cayéndose en pedazos delante de sus ojos. El silencio en el estadio no se hizo eterno, pero los murmullos comenzaron.

— ¿Qué es eso? —El presentador se atrevió a preguntar.

La sonrisa del soldado creció al ver los ojos furibundos bañados en un cristalino enojo dirigido hacía él. Observó cómo los cuerpos sin vida yacían en el suelo y sonrió. El escudo era más fuerte que sus escamas, seguramente nadie en la audiencia se hubiese esperado que él cargase con algo así. Pero… ¿Quién se lo dio antes de salir al estadio? Deslizó su mirada por todo el lugar buscando algo que le diese la respuesta que necesitaba, pero no lo pensó lo suficiente. Una verdadera batalla de gladiadores se decidía a través de las armas, las estrategias, no solamente la fuerza del oponente.

Steve lanzó el escudo en dirección a las piernas de la criatura que saltó esquivándola, sonrió con burla al ver la estúpida acción que había hecho el Capitán. Este corrió a su dirección, esquivando un golpe pesado que efectuó en su contra con el otro brazo que todavía portaba las escamas cubriéndole, se deslizó por el suelo observando hacía arriba, debía de tener una debilidad. Todo ese cuerpo no debía de estar compuesto por escamas. Abrió sus ojos cerrando sus brazos en una X evitando que las escamas de la larga cola le dieran con fuerza. Sintió como arrancaba el uniforme, la piel herida de sus brazos y su cuerpo rodando algunos metros antes que el escudo golpearse con la pared trasera del estadio regresando a toda velocidad en dirección a la cara de la criatura que giró a ver lo que había logrado, recibiendo el escudo en su nariz haciéndole gemir de dolor. Tomó el escudo entre sus garras quitándoselo con fuerza del rostro dando pasos hacia atrás.

Steve se levantó sujetando el escudo entre sus manos, inhaló el aire suficiente antes de sentir como sus brazos caían con fuerza a los costados por el dolor que las escamas habían producido con anterioridad. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás tropezándose con una pequeña manzana casi podrida entre sus piernas.

« No logra envenenar totalmente a alguien, pero es capaz de colocarlo a dormir en un profundo sueño. ¿Has escuchado de los tranquilizantes médicos? Bueno es lo mismo… sí consigo que se la trague podría ganar… creo » la tomó entre sus manos cerrando suavemente sus ojos. **Gracias, Hope. Haré que se la trague…**

La criatura lanzó un rugido que resonó en todo el estadio. La batalla se había extendido más de lo que todos los presentes esperaban, mucho más que lo que el hombre rubio ansiaba. Sus dedos temblaron contra la fruta que estaba entre sus manos levantándose.

— ¡TE MATARÉ, HIJO DE PUTA!

—Lenguaje —le contestó con una sonrisa entre sus labios colocándose en posición de batalla. El silencio se había vuelto una rutina en esa extraña lucha entre un humano y una criatura cubierta de escamas. Los espectadores habían pensado en muchas ocasiones que sería el final, el que sobrevivió en todo el terreno de juego toda esa semana se alzaría con la victoria de derrotar a las presas que fueron escogidas para él, deleitar al público con sus habilidades, prepararse para la batalla de quien será el mejor gladiador de todo el universo. Pero nunca esperaron que ese humano, esa criatura débil que estaba delante de él se moviese mucho más rápido, utilizase el escudo que tenía entre sus manos deteniendo y frenando los golpes de la criatura, esquivando y atacando con este mismo. Lanzándolo, golpeándole e incluso protegiéndose. Nadie vio que fuese malo utilizarlo, era un arma, y los gladiadores solían portar un escudo y un arma para luchar. Criaturas como Kwa-Kai no la necesitaban.

Pero Steve se había hecho con una más en el centro de batalla. La manzana podrida que portaba en su mano izquierda logró ser introducida en la garganta de su rival. Cerró su boca con un fuerte golpe en su rostro gracias a su escudo obligándole a tragarse la fruta maldita. Saltó, cayendo metros lejos de este antes de sentir como la tierra tembló cuando la criatura colapsó. Sus piernas tambalearon un poco pero logró mantenerse de pie. La sonrisa que mostró sobre sus labios fue tan tranquila cómo sí hubiese acabado de preparar el desayuno en la Torre dónde él vivía.

 **Esperanza** —pensó—. **Es lo último que se pierde, Hope** —deslizó su cuerpo hacía abajo, cerrando los ojos del compañero que le salvó la vida aun después de haber muerto—. Gracias. 

 

[—]

 

Perezosamente abrió los ojos, su mano se dirigió hasta sus resecos labios, gimió, el dolor que sintió en estos fue palpable por la áspera piel del dorso de su mano. Seguramente los cortes iban a estar peor dentro de algunas horas –o días–, podría humedecerlos con un poco de agua –o saliva– a pesar de que ardería con el demonio su garganta estaba igual de seca que sus labios. Pero eso era lo de menos, no tenía ni tiempo en detenerse a reflexionar sobre que vaso de agua en la mesa a un costado de la camilla era la elegida. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y a pesar de lograr mover su cuerpo con bastante facilidad todavía portaba las vendas sobre sus brazos, piernas e incluso cintura. Juraba que tenía un par de costillas rotas, algunos profundos raspones en sus brazos, pero lo único que pudo observar cuando quitó las vendas de sus brazos fueron las cicatrices de estos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Intentó sentarse, estaba mareado, la extraña camilla dónde estaba acostado se encontraba abierta, era una especie de cápsula, la había visto antes con anterioridad ¿en dónde? En uno de los escondites de Hydra, retenía a muchos reclutas dentro para experimentaciones. Cuándo su mirada se levantó chocó contra otra capsula, una mucho más grande de color gris dónde la criatura con la que había luchado con anterioridad yacía dormida. Pensó que estaba descansando fenomenalmente a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Entrecerró su mirada intentando visualizar la palabra que estaba en el monitor delante de la cápsula, extrañas letras; no tenía ánimo de pensar realmente qué clase de idioma era ese, de lo único que estaba seguro es que estaba con vida, los signos vitales lo demostraban.

Deslizó su mirada hacía un costado sin ver a alguien más dentro de la habitación, colocó los pies sobre el suelo, lejos del objetó dónde antes había estado descansando. Caminó en dirección a una deformidad en la pared, pasó por delante de una cápsula apagada hasta tocar con sus dedos lo que parecía una extraña ventana. Probablemente detrás de aquella abertura encontraría todas las respuestas que estaba acumulándose en su cabeza, pero cuando la ventana se abrió en dos dándole paso a una luz natural provocada por criaturas que volaban por los cielos de lo que parecía una ciudad subterránea las respuestas se volvieron pregunta y el dolor de cabeza regresó. 

Desde su posición observaba una gran montaña o lo que parecía ser una de ellas con una estructuración bastante tecnológica desde su punto de vista, Tony estaría disfrutando seguramente de la vista. Había otras montañas que parecían flotar a los alrededores. Entrecerrando su mirada observo que muchas de estas tenían descargas eléctricas que se sacudían cada cierto tiempo. Bajando la mirada logró observar edificios, carreteras e incluso armamentos de construcción como grúas entre otros elementos, lograba saber que era por la mayor parte de su constitución de lejos, pero sí se atrevía a acercarse a estos estaba cien por ciento seguro que no vería nada más que una estructura difícil de su entendimiento. Bajó la mirada observando a cuerpos moverse de un costado a otro, animales (criaturas) volando sobre el cielo, con el doble de alas, el triple e incluso observaba que otras volaban sobre estas cargando objetos y cosas.

 **¿Qué demonios?** —Lastimosamente lo que observó no era la respuesta que esperaba, era la acumulación de preguntas que crecían cada vez que veía algo que no le cuadraba delante de sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era todo eso? Y al ver su propio reflejo sobre el ventanal se dio cuenta que portaba algo realmente extraño sobre su cuello, cuándo levantó su mano la misma estructura estaba en su muñeca, como una esposa que se quedó envuelta en esta. Lo que parecía un collar tenía una extraña luz azul que parpadeaba constantemente en el medio de esta, como una especie de gema. Cerró sus ojos, **por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde he llegado a parar?** —La pregunta que cruzó por su cabeza llegó tan rápido como se fue al escuchar la puerta ser abierta. ¿Esa era la entrada?

Era una especie de bóveda, comenzó a romperse en dos formando una **S** desde su perspectiva, _una **S** curvada_. Lo que entró fue una especie de drone, una plataforma que se trasladaba a través del aire con un movimiento suave, rectilíneo. El Capitán dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando este se detuvo delante de él, giró su cuerpo en dirección a la cápsula dónde estaba la criatura.  ¿Cuál era su nombre?

 **Kwa-Kai, no te comportes como Tony, Steve** —pensó, dándose un regaño mental por haber olvidado un nombre que a diferencia de su raza era relativamente fácil.

— _Signos vitales estables_ —la extraña maquinaria comenzó a hablar—. _Hemos neutralizado totalmente el veneno de su cuerpo, la probabilidad que Kwa-Kai este durmiendo son de 90% elevándose a un 97%, la probabilidad que este todavía inconsciente 3%_   —el drone se dirigió a la cápsula dónde él había estado dormido—. _Sin signos vitales, se ha llegado a la conclusión que Steven Grant Rogers ha muerto._

—Hey…

— _Activando la alarma de cremación. El cuerpo desaparecerá en tres, dos, uno…_

Steve cerró sus ojos automáticamente al ver como la cápsula comenzó a quemarse por dentro, deshaciéndose de la sábana que la cubría y la almohada que había protegido su cabeza durante algunas horas dónde él había estado durmiendo. El drone comenzó a moverse en dirección a la salida cuando la mano del Capitán América lo detuvo.

— _Una presencia detectada en la habitación, identifíquese_.

—Capitán… —pensó que era mejor identificarse con su nombre completo—. Steven Grant Rogers.

Un escaneó fue suficiente para dar por concluido que el Capitán América estaba con vida, el drone lo inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que finalmente dio por concluido su veredicto —. _Sí estaba en la habitación se hubiese identificado. He cremado las sábanas por falta de su capacidad para hablar._

—Fuiste tú quien hizo todo a propósito… —le contestó entrecerrando los ojos, cubriendo sus labios al darse cuenta de que le hablaba a una máquina que siquiera estaba prestándole atención.

—Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que no quiere golpear a V'Thani y mandarla a la superficie —una voz resonó en la habitación, seguida de una carcajada que alimentaba los oídos del Capitán al reconocerla.

— _Identifíquese_.

—Prisionero #04-976-342, Gladiador estrella: Thor Odinson.

— _Escaneo completado, prisionero #04-976-342 tiene la entrada concedida a la habitación de la enfermería. Y mi nombre no es V’Thani es P'Cilpha._

Steve no pudo apartar la mirada de los finos rasgos del asgardiano. El cabello largo ondulado rubio caía amarrado en una coleta baja detrás de su cabeza, la barba tan reconocida por él se notó con facilidad, labios rosas y ojos de un radiante color azul celeste. Vestía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, unas altas botas del mismo color y lo que parecía un abrigo cubriendo la mayor parte de su torso desnudo. Steve logró observar lo que parecía un brazo biónico a su derecha dónde solía cargar a Mjolnir y en su mano izquierda un par de vendas.

—Déjame el resto a mí, P’Cilpha —pidió, el drone salió de la habitación segundos después. Thor observó durante segundos al Capitán América, no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¡Esa pelea fue increíble, Amigo! Thor Odinson —estiró su mano biónica en dirección al contrario. Steve tardó en reaccionar antes de estrecharlas—. Tú debes ser: ¡El famoso humano, Steven Grant Rogers! Era hora de bajarle los humos a Kwa-Kai, tenía suerte que nunca me tocase competir en el equipo que él estaba… de lo contrario, esa cápsula ni siquiera estaría llena.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Oh, lo siento. No llegaste aquí como Gladiador pero en eso fuiste convertido —golpeó un par de veces la espalda del rubio con algo de fuerza—. Primero déjame explicarte un poco… debes de sentirte algo incómodo.

—No realmente, conozco a alguien como tú… —intentó ordenar sus ideas—. Te conozco, de hecho. En otro… _mundo_.

—Mi versión de otra dimensión, no muchas veces se hacen esos viajes para traer especímenes nuevos, pero querían innovar y terminaste aquí. Lo siento. ¿Cómo es mi versión del otro mundo? —Intentó preguntar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Más… vikingo —intentó explicar el traje, Thor soltó una gran carcajada—. Thor Odinson… miembro de los Avengers, hijo de Odín de Asgard —Steve elevó su mirada antes que el brilló melancólico desapareciese de los ojos del _ex rey_ —. ¿Thor?

— ¿Mi versión se convirtió en Rey? —El rubio mordió sus labios, negando. La sonrisa del rubio volvió a crecer—. Bien, ¿qué es eso de Avengers?

—Héroes justicieros —volvió a escuchar la misma carcajada que escapó de los labios del rubio—. Todos se ríen con eso —confesó, apretando suavemente sus labios. El Capitán carraspeó—. ¿Qué significa eso de especímenes nuevo? ¿Dónde estoy? Lo único que sé es que este lugar se conoce como el Coliseo…

—No amigo, ya no estás en el Coliseo, viniste de ahí el día de ayer. Ven, colócate tu ropa… nosotros dos tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar.

 

[—]

 

Encontró un pantalón de color azul oscuro, parecía de la misma tela de la cual estaba hecho el pantalón negro de Thor, unas botas de color marrón y un suéter con un extraño símbolo en el centro. Se le hacía demasiado conocido para su propio gusto, de hecho, aquel triangulo invertido había estado en el pecho de un compañero de batalla durante tanto tiempo: _tanto_. Cerró sus ojos, recordando que no estaba en su mundo, no estaba con sus amigos y mucho menos tenía la menor idea de saber en qué se había metido. O en que le habían metido, ¿por qué él? ¿Y por qué en esos momentos? Realmente tuvo ganas de querer patearle el trasero al sujeto que le envió allí… el problema, era el cómo. Thor le había esperado afuera, estaba apoyado en la pared de lo que parecía un largo pasillo de color blanco antes que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

— ¿Alguna pregunta en especial antes que comience con la historia?

— ¿Cómo perdiste tu brazo? —La carcajada volvió a escucharse en el largo pasillo.

—Un accidente, protegí a una persona importante para mí… pero fue condenada por ser un traidor en nuestro reino. Yo fui desechado —comentó, estirando su mano desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su hombro—. Luthien se volvió mi hogar.

— ¿Luthien? —Preguntó, queriendo que su acompañante olvidara la pregunta anterior mencionada. Estaba bastante cómodo, ver una cara conocida contándole lo que estaba ocurriendo lo hacía parecer como una pesadilla no como la realidad.

—Sí, esto amigo en la ciudad Luthien —Thor pasaba sus dedos por la pared, obligando que los censores de las ventanas se abrieran continuamente como una máquina que procesaba información de forma rápida. Steve observaba las edificaciones, las criaturas, la barrera y volvía a observar aquellas máquinas de construcción casi fuera de terrenos montañosos—. Una ciudad del continente Arietis, estamos en lo profundo de todo, en el infierno de los dioses —explicó, cómo contando una historia mística que encantaba a los niños.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurre con todo esta celebración de muerte? —Las preguntas que se acumularon en su cabeza en el combate comenzaron a explotar, realmente quería saber las respuestas, quería absolutamente todo.

—Una pregunta al tiempo, Amigo —estiró su mano hacía adelante al tomar una tarjeta que fue colocada en su mano. De ella, un holograma del Capitán América vestido como tal se presentó—. Tu identificación.

— ¿Prisionero #02-904-245-234? —La pregunta escapó de sus labios casi como si fuese una afirmación de lo que estaba observando.

—De memoria, amigo —recomendó—, colócala aquí —señaló un par de veces el collar, Steve así lo hizo, la tarjeta comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire.

—Prisionero #02-904-245-234, Steven Grant Rogers, Capitán América —Steve dio un paso hacia atrás al escuchar esa voz, no solamente en su cabeza, también la escuchó perfectamente en sus oídos.

— ¿Capitán América? Lindo apodo —la vergüenza bañó sus pómulos—. Esto lee lo que piensas cuándo el número de prisionero es mencionado. Tú nombre y algún apodo que te gusta que diga, cuándo lo olvides puedes preguntarle a él.

— ¿Quién es él? —Señaló al collar, Thor se levantó de hombros.

—Quien impide que utilices tu poder y sí intentas romper las reglas utilizara descargas eléctricas o paralizantes tan fuertes para derribar a un Charrhi de una sola dosis.

— ¿Un qué?

—Un Charrhi, es mucho más grande y aterrador que con lo que luchaste en la arena —comentó, señalando el pasillo de dónde habían venido—. No tiene nombre realmente —señaló el collar—, ninguno consideró que fuese necesario, pero nuestros patrocinadores así como los científicos que lo invitaron le llamaron Dnokta. Por lo tanto, tú Dnokta es el número de prisionero que te tocó —le explicó bastante feliz, cómo sí hubiese encontrado lo que sería el manjar más exquisito de todo el planeta.

Steve cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tanta información que estaba llenándole la cabeza le hizo pensar que quienes estarían más entretenidos en este lugar eran Bruce Banner y Tony Stark. Seguramente estarían disfrutando de todo lo que encontraban en cada esquina. Él inhaló un poco de aire antes de volver a abrir los ojos, seguía teniendo preguntas, dudas que seguramente no se aclararían tan fácilmente como contar: 1, 2, 3. ¿Qué era, la época de hacerle jugarretas al Capitán América? Sí todo esto lo habían planeado todos los castigaría con entrenamientos a la décima elevada de un número de cincuenta dígitos. Él no sabía muchas matemáticas, pero sabía perfectamente que sus amigos temblarían de terror.

—Ocurre cada dos meses en el Gran Coliseo Espacial, la llaman Las Olimpiadas Galácticas, comenzó como un castigo a las criaturas malvadas, a quienes tenían grandes penitencias, destrucción de planetas, toma de galaxias, robos a manos armadas… etcétera, este lugar era una gran prisión, pero ese hombre comenzó con la maravillosa idea de colocarlos a luchar entre sí, una presentación, un espectáculo. La gente temía de la maldad, pero cuándo estos comenzaron a enfrentarse a sangre y sudor en la arena de combate se convirtió en un espectáculo de muerte. En gladiadores luchando por su libertad.

Thor pareció pensar sí estaba bien proseguir con todo el asunto, incluso a él se le revolvía el estómago de hablar sobre toda la sangre de la cual estaba bañado en los años que observaba el combate desde bambalinas hasta que se convirtió en una parte de él por un castigo propio, personal.

Sonrió—. Seguramente el hombre que te trajo aquí fue El Coleccionista, hermano de la Reina de este planeta —prosiguió, llamando la atención del Capitán América—. Es un hombre sumamente poderoso, Capitán. Es capaz de congelar a quienes él quiere, viajar a las dimensiones ha sido una de sus tantas búsquedas de poder pero sobre todo apoderarse de lo que él desea rompiendo así las leyes de la realidad —no pudo evitar guardar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos cuando salieron finalmente del hospital. Steve le dio una última mirada antes de observar de nuevo al asgardiano.

—Thor, ¿qué es este planeta? —Una única sonrisa le fue enviada antes de que las calles de Luthien se oscureciesen en la noche de su segundo día.

—El infierno disfrazado de paraíso, La tristeza y la felicidad. Esto mi amigo es _El Planeta Stark_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DESPUÉS DE LAS LECTURAS:  
> —Cómo se habrán dado cuenta fue una introducción de cómo nuestro amado Capitán América llegó a la dimensión que nuestra ambientación narró. Sí, él llegó de una dimensión dónde Los Vengadores existían, por lo tanto, tiene información de la mayoría de personas dentro de la otra dimensión (la diferencia es que en esta son tan diferentes).   
> —Se comenzó a mostrar nombres de continentes/ciudades así como explicación de los motivos por los cuales Las Olimpiadas Galácticas se han realizado.   
> —En el próximo capítulo narraré la vida de nuestros amados príncipes (probablemente todo centrado en Tony y Loki). Después, seguiremos con el Capitán y Thor recorriendo las calles de Luthien (amo ese nombre, ¿saben?)   
> —Soy mala describiendo peleas, ¿qué es esto? ¿Alguna clase para disfrutar de un poco de sangre? Mejor escribo algo de lemon 8D  
> —Dudas, criticas, sugerencias ¿Quién quiere amor?   
> Todo en el próximo capítulo —. Recuerden, un review alimenta el alma del autor. 
> 
> Besos.   
> An.

**Author's Note:**

>  **NOTAS DESPUÉS DE LA LECTURA:**  
>  • El primer capítulo estará siendo publicado en la semana, probablemente. Es una historia que Mr. quería que publicará, desde hace un tiempo me ha estado molestando con el: Steve de gladiador, Steve de gladiador. Aquí está, tú jodido Steve gladiador del espacio {?}  
> • Espero que a todos les guste esta… ¿nueva versión de historia extraña? Cualquier pregunta en cuestión a lo que he escrito arriba no duden en hacerla. Sí hay información que está sin carencia o entendimiento díganme, intentaré aclarar las preguntas.  
> • ¿Por qué un gladiador del espacio? Porque es más genial.  
> • Sí, tan solo quería hacer a Loki y Tony como hermanos, de aquí nació toda la idea. 
> 
> Besos, abrazos.  
> An.


End file.
